Team Sabertooth
|kanji= |rōmaji= |affiliation= |previous affiliation= Sabertooth |base of operations=Sabertooth Guild (Former) |status=Disbanded |leader= |members= *Sting Eucliffe *Rogue Cheney *Rufus Lore *Orga Nanagear *Minerva Orland (reserve) |temporary members = |former members=*Yukino Agria (Excommunicated) |manga debut=Chapter 268 |anime debut=Episode 157 |image gallery=yes }} Team Sabertooth was the team that represented the Sabertooth Guild in the Grand Magic Games.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 11 Creation In order to take part in the Grand Magic Games and be crowned the number one Guild in Fiore, Team Sabertooth was created, incorporating four out of their five strongest mages: The Twin Dragon Slayers, Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney, Molding Mage, Rufus Lore, and Lightning God Slayer, Orga Nanagear. The final member was a Celestial Spirit Mage who was relatively new to the Guild, Yukino Agria. Preliminaries Team Sabertooth participates in the Grand Magic Games' preliminary event, Sky Labyrinth in which they have to be one of the first eight teams to reach the battle ground, Domus Flau.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 266, Pages 5-10 *Team Sabertooth passes on to the main event in 1st place.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Pages 10-11 Day One Event: Hidden Team Sabertooth competes in the first event, "Hidden". Players must find their opposition in a maze of clones, attacking them to gain points whilst avoiding being detected themselves or accidentally attacking clones - which will result in a loss of one point. The participating Mage with the most points at the end of the event, wins.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 269, Pages 15-18 *Team Sabertooth selects Rufus to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 17 *Rufus finishes in first place, earning Team Sabertooth 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 271, Page 1Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 268, Page 14 Battle: Orga Nanagear vs. Warcry After coming first in the first event, a battle round takes place with matchups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 1, the organizers choose Orga Nanagear to compete for Sabertooth. *Orga Nanagear battles Warcry from Team Quatro Cerberus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Pages 7-8 *Orga wins the battle, earning Team Sabertooth 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 273, Page 14 Day Two Event: Chariot Team Sabertooth competes in the second event, "Chariot". Players are to race on top of interconnected chariots with the top points awarded to the first team to reach the goal.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 2 *Team Sabertooth selects Sting Eucliffe to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 5 *Sting gives up, earning Team Sabertooth 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 276, Page 19 Battle: Kagura Mikazuchi vs. Yukino Agria After coming last in the second event, a battle round takes place with matchups based on audience votes. For the final battle of day 2, the organizers choose Yukino Agria to compete for Sabertooth. *Yukino Agria battles Kagura Mikazuchi from Team Mermaid Heel.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 4 *Yukino loses the battle, earning Team Sabertooth 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 280, Page 18 *Due to this loss, Yukino was expelled from the guild by JiemmaFairy Tail Manga: Chapter 281, Page 10-13 to be replaced by Minerva Orland.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 282, Page 4 Day Three Event: Pandemonium & MPF Team Sabertooth competes in the third event, "Pandemonium". Players have to kill monsters of different levels to earn points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 7-12 *Team Sabertooth selects Orga Nanagear to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Page 6 *No one competes; Erza Scarlet finishes the event alone.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 284, Pages 14-20 To let the other teams score the other points and develop a ranking, the organizers plan for the remaining seven teams to compete in a secondary event, called "MPF" where they must hit a Magic Power Finder with the most powerful attack they can muster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 11 *Orga hits the meter and receives a score of 3825, granting him fourth place, and 4 points for Team Sabertooth.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 285, Page 17 Battle: Rufus Lore vs. Eve Tearm After coming fourth in the third event, a battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the second battle of day 3, the organizers choose Rufus Lore to compete for Sabertooth. *Rufus Lore battles Eve Tearm from Team Blue Pegasus.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 9 *Rufus wins the battle, earning Team Sabertooth 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 286, Page 12 Day Four Event: Naval Battle Team Sabertooth competes in the fourth event, "Naval Battle". Players swim inside a floating sphere of water and are required to knock each other out to win.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 2 *Team Sabertooth selects Minerva Orland to participate in this event.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 291, Page 5 *Minerva finishes in first place, earning Team Sabertooth 10 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 292, Page 1 Tag Battle: Natsu Dragneel & Gajeel Redfox vs. Sting Eucliffe & Rogue Cheney After coming first in the fourth event, a tag battle round takes place with match-ups based on audience votes. For the third battle of day 4, the organizers choose Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney to compete for Sabertooth. *Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney battle Natsu Dragneel and Gajeel Redfox from Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 293, Page 20 *Sting Eucliffe and Rogue Cheney lose the battle, earning Team Sabertooth 0 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 296, Page 20 Day Five Event Battle: Grand Magic Game Team Sabertooth competes in the fifth event, "Grand Magic Game". The entire team participates in a battle royale against other teams. The points from knocking out the other participants will be added to the overall total, thus making the ones with the highest points at the end of the event the winner of the Games. *Sting Eucliffe defeats Bacchus, earning Team Sabertooth 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 304, Page 13-15 *Rufus Lore is defeated by Gray Fullbuster.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 306, Page 2-19 *Minerva Orland defeats Kagura Mikazuchi, earning Team Sabertooth 5 points.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 315, Page 19-21 *Minerva Orland defeats Millianna, earning Team Sabertooth 1 point.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 316, Page 3-4 *Rogue Cheney is defeated by Gajeel Redfox.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 319, Page 11 *Orga Nanagear is defeated by Jura Neekis.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 320, Pages 10-12 *Minerva Orland is defeated by Erza Scarlet.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Pages 10-12 *Sting Eucliffe surrenders to Team Fairy Tail.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 322, Page 23-24 *The entire team is knocked out, while defeating 3 members from the other teams, thus gaining 11 points, with an overall score of 55 points. Battles & Events References Navigation Category:Factions Category:Sabertooth Members